


All Starts Somehow

by TheQueenGeek28



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crime Fighting, Dating, Depression, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Discipline, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Flying, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paddle, Panic Attacks, Play Fighting, Punishment, Sex Toys, Slow Build, Spanking, Subdrop, The Author Regrets Nothing, Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenGeek28/pseuds/TheQueenGeek28
Summary: Brooke has adventured across the pond to NYC to take a year away before returning to England. But a walk in the park with her landlord, Peter, has her life-changing yet again!Another OT7 that no one asked for!
Relationships: Bruce Banner/James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark/OFC, Bruce Banner/Original Female Character(s), Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 132





	1. the meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! After reading an amazing OT7 I was inspired to write my own. It's not as good but it works for me. Also no beta reader so all mistakes are mine!- QueenGeek. xx

Brooke blew a piece of stray hair from in front of her face, she was sat on her bed, a myriad of empty containers littered around her, she finished the carton of ice cream and threw it on the floor with the others. This year had not been her year, during the time she spent completing her masters in psychology, she had split up with her long-term boyfriend after he had been cheating with one of her friends, had a lovely breakdown which impacted a high weighted module. Thus, her expected Merit grade had sunk to a Pass. Since then, Brooke had taken a year out to go traveling, after making her way around Europe, she had taken a one-way ticket to New York and she found herself there for the past couple of months. Rapidly running out of funds and her visa ending in the next month. But for the first time in a while, Brooke was happy. Well happyish. Even before the breakup, she had suffered from depression since childhood which had been exasperated with the relationship ending, the stupid masters, and now the pending end to her refuge she found in New York.

She pulled her old laptop onto her chest and laid down on the bed, her double chins coming out to play as she started the latest episode of the Great British Bake Off, missing home. Since staying in New York, she had found a well-priced AirBnB in Queens, staying with her host, Peter. He was in his last year of his Ph.D. and needed the extra money.

“Brooke?” Speak of the Devil. “Are you getting out of bed today?” Peter gently knocked on the door. “I wasn’t gonna!” She replied, pushing her laptop off and going to wrench open the door. It ground itself against the groove that had formed on the floor with use.

“Jeez, Brooke. Did something die in here?” He cringed away from the sight and smell of the room.

“Haha,” she turned, flouncing her way to the window and opening it wide. The noise of the road flooded the room and she drew it back in again. “It’s not that bad!”

“I’ve seen cleaner college rooms!” Came the retort.

“You would have, going to a posh uni like MIT.”

“College, not uni, you’re in America now. And it’s not posh!” Peter had been born and raised by his Aunt May and had come back to finish his studies to look after her a little over a year ago. She had been housebound due to an accident at the hospital that she worked at. The extra income by renting out the extra room went to her care bills.

“Super posh, Peter Parker” Brooke grabbed some of the empty containers on the floor and squished them into a black bag that acted as a bin in the corner of the room. Besides the bed, there was a built-in wardrobe and desk wedged in under the window. “Look in tidying, but I didn’t plan to get dressed today.”

“That would be the third day in a row. You’re going to get sick again with the lack of sun.” Peter leaned against the doorframe, his arms folded across his chest, a look of concern on his face. Brooke had told him about her past, as it turns out he suffered from his anxiety as well so was familiar with the realm of panic attacks. She had had one not long after moving in and he had helped her through. “Walk to work with me? We can go through the park if we leave soon.” She did like the park; it was something about nature that helped calm her.

“Fine, but I need a shower first.”

“We gotta leave in the next half hour.”

“I’ll be quick.”

“Can’t wait to see this.”

“You’re mean today, Parker” she grabbed some clothes from the wardrobe, a comfy pair of jeans that didn’t judge her waistline, and a band shirt. Not only had her mental health suffered in the last year, but she had also put on more than a stone and a half which pushed her to a UK size 12/14 (Hi, the author here, this isn’t intend to shame or offend anyone, this person is kinda based on me and Lockdown has meant I’ve gone from a size 10/12 to a 12/14. Anyway back we go) and a lot of her clothes had refused to fit as of late. “I’ll be quick,” she said again, darting past Peter.

In the bathroom, she quickly stripped out of her jogging bottoms and oversized Avengers hoodie, since coming to New York that’s all Peter talked about, and avoided looking at herself in the mirror. She had deep bags under her eyes that showed off how pale she had become recently; her hair, not long enough to make a proper bun but up regardless, and a few stray strands had found themselves loose. Brooke pried her hair free and let it fall to just above the shoulders, when clean, the chestnut coloured mop held loose curls. As it was, she had a look that resembled Professor Snape. She peeled away the sports bra and pants and stepped into the shower. Once naked, she took a moment to trail her fingers to the different soulmarks on her body. She had six in total which terrified her, the potential for six Alphas on one Omega! A pair of black ballet shoes were on her left bicep and a bow and arrow on the same triceps. The others were a little less obvious, a blue and white shield with a red star in the middle just underneath her right breast and a grey circle with another red star next to it. A circle with a five-sided diamond inside was on the inside of her right thigh and, finally, a green fist sat on her ankle. The shower itself didn’t last long, the hot water didn’t allow it but after she felt a little happier being clean. She twisted her hair back into the half bun and put on the clothes she bought in. Dragging the hoodie back on, chucking her washing in the basket and joining Peter in the living room.

The space itself had a two-seater sofa at one end opposite a second-hand TV, the other end had a small kitchen, a breakfast table with a lonely bar stool tucked underneath.

“That was quick, I’m shocked,” said Peter, not looking up from his phone, he was lounging on the sofa, his long legs crossed at the ankles.

Brooke rolled her eyes, “do I have time for food?”, she asked pulling the cupboards open.

“Something you can eat on the way,” he said standing up, pocketing his phone, and pulling his backpack onto his shoulders. “We gotta move.” Brooke picked up an apple, not really hungry but knew that over the past few days she hadn’t had anything remotely healthy. “Got your key?”

“Yep, they don’t live in my room after last time” she picked them up from the top cupboard shelf. The last time she had managed to lose her keys in the floorboards, to this day, the solitary key was stuck in between their floor and Mrs. M the floor below. “Ready.”

The walk to the park was uneventful, but it was nice for Brooke to get out of the house even though she could leave at any time. It was more the prospect of getting out the door then she was fine. They made small talk on the way, the bookshop that Peter worked at had a book signing with the latest fantasy author and today was going to suck getting it all ready. By the time they reached the park, Peter was in a full rant over this author, apparently, they were a ‘right diva’ and he wasn’t sure why they had been allowed back. Brooke was nodding politely, not paying too much attention to Peter but had spotted a man on the other side of the lake running faster than anyone she had seen before. A dull pain had started just underneath her right breast, which she put down to the load of junk food she had consumed.

“Brooke?” Peter exclaimed next to her, he had stopped talking a couple of minutes ago and had been trying to get her attention.

“Sorry, the author sounds awful,” she said, not taking her eyes off the man. The pain in her ribs became more intense as she tracked the man moving to their side of the lake.

“Oh, that’s Captain America, haven’t you seen him run before?” Peter smirked.

“No, no, oh shit, he’s coming this way!” Brooke panicked, her hands diving into her pouch pocket of her hoodie, wringing together. The pain becoming worse as he drew nearer. Peter hadn’t noticed the rising panic in his friend, instead waved to the approaching man, flagging him down. “What are you doing?” She hissed.

“Sayin' hello, he’s really nice. I think you’ll like him.” Finally, Captain America himself drew to a stop just short of the pair. He wore a t-shirt that was soaked in sweat and a blue pair of basketball shorts. As he stopped, a hand flew to his right arm and rubbed the skin there. “Hey, Mr. Captain, Sir.”

“I’ve told you before, kid, it’s just Steve.” His hand became still on his upper arm, his gaze fell onto Brooke who had lowered her head. “I don’t think we’ve met, I’m Steve. Steve Rogers.” He offered a hand.

“I’m Brooke,” she mumbled not looking up “nice to meet you.” Something in her was telling her not to look up, to submit, the pain in her ribs was at the highest it had been until- 

A hand softly cupped her jaw and tilted her head to level and the pain faded away. Peter let out a low growl which Steve silenced with his own.  
“Brooke, can you look at me?” His voice washed over her, soothing. She gradually moved her forest green eyes to meet his pale blues. As they met, they both let out the breath that they were holding. “Beautiful, hello my Omega.”


	2. the second meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you to those who have left feedback it makes me super happy to get it!! I feel like I write in speech a lot so can people let me know if the balance is alright? Like, are you understanding how x gets there? Does there need to be more description? Let me know!!  
> Trigger warnings for this chapter: panic attacks  
> I shall put a summary at the end if you want to skip this chapter!  
> -QueenGeek  
> P.S. this won't be updated this quick always I'm just not busy at the moment, aha.

“Beautiful, hello my Omega”

“Shit” Brooke whispered, the rising panic from earlier resurfacing, her felt the heat of her body prickling uncomfortably. Her mouth had become dry and the hands inside the pocket were starting to shake. She closed her eyes, just for a moment, a wave of dizziness clouding her. Then she turned and ran. Ran to find her mind, she couldn’t think about anything else. The running only lasted a handful before she crumpled like a ragdoll onto the park pavement. Curling into a ball, one arm over her head and the other around her face. “Shit shit shit” she chanted like a prayer. 

“Brooke, it’s okay, you’re okay.” It was Peter, knelt down beside her around two feet away from her. Steve sat even further back, attempting to hide the dejected look on his face with no luck. “Come on, Brooke. Can I touch you?” Peter crawled forward, as she nodded- still swearing under her breath. “Deep breathes then, you know how it goes.” He exaggerated his, getting his friend to copy, this went on until it settled enough for her to sit up. Her knees to her chest and her arms held them there. “Hey, there” he gave her a small smile “out?” It was their codeword after the first one.   
She returned the smile, rubbing at her bloodshot eyes “out.” The other man had sat back on his heels at the sight, matching their smiles but not moving any closer. 

“I’m sorry for causing you to panic, sweetheart” his index finger picked at the skin on his thumb before he visibly stilled himself. “That was not my intention.”  
“It’s fine, happens” she waved a dismissive hand in his direction.

“How often?”

“More recently,” Steve growled at this, in frustration more than anything, he wanted to protect her. “It’s fine,” she repeated, “use to it.”

That didn’t do anything to soothe Steve in the slightest “I would like you to meet the others” he replied evenly.

“You know the others? Are you all Alphas?”

“Yes, I do. And no, only Tony and Bucky are. Clint, Nat, and Bruce are Betas. You can meet them if you come with me.”

“I think it would be good for you, Brooke,” Peter interjected, “I know I would go.” He finished quietly, as a Beta he had one mark on his inner wrist that he had told her about. Every now and again it would fade to black then regain colour and fade again, currently, it was red. 

“Okay,” she agreed, accepting Peter’s hand to climb to her feet. Once up, she apologised for running and panicking.

“Don’t. Don’t do that. And don’t feel guilty either, I can see that on your face.” Steve scrubbed a hand over his face, “you and Bucky are so much alike.”

She didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing and began playing the sentence over and over in her head as the men guided her, without touching her, to the exit. As they got onto the street, Peter said goodbye and told Brooke to call him if it was too much and he shall get to her as quickly as possible. Steve led her across the road, again keeping his distance and she fidgeted with her hands in the central pocket. They continued in silence, Steve giving the odd direction. After walking for 15 minutes, the pair arrived at the Stark building that now housed the Avengers. She could see the top of this from her bedroom window at Peter’s but never really paid attention to it. At the foot of the building, she hesitated as Steve propped open the door. A now-familiar pain of the soulmarks starting to flare around her body.

“You okay?” His face was laced with concern over not wanting her to panic and bolt.

“It’s a lot,” She exhaled, walking forward into the foyer. No one paid them any notice, no one from the café sipping theirs over expensive fancy coffee, no one glued to their Starkpad or phone as they sat on the round tables dotted about, no one who exited the lift which they were headed to. 

“Team floor please, Jarvis. And tell the others to stop everything and meet us there.” Steve ordered as the doors closed behind them. 

“Shall I tell them about, Miss…” Came a voice from the ceiling making Brooke jump. 

“It’s alright, Brooke, that’s just JARVIS, he runs the building.”

“I know, everyone knows who JARVIS is!” She snapped, shooting a glare at Steve for mansplaining something to her. The ache before crept up as they rose to higher floors.

“Watch the attitude,” Steve barked back, waiting for her to break the eye contact first. He raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow until she lowered her head and whined. “I was merely introducing you to the build’s computer. There was no need to snap.” Just as he finished, the doors opened to the biggest lounge and kitchen that Brooke had ever seen. The walls were covered with floor to ceiling windows that offered a rooftop view of the city. There was a sunken floor which dominated the space, and two large sofas and an armchair sat facing a TV. A dining table that could comfortably fit eight stood just before a kitchen, decked out with all the latest appliances. As colours went, the flooring was a pinewood, broken up by rugs, one by the sofas which was red and another next to a bookcase in the corner. As Brooke took it all in, she noticed five people milling around the sides, talking softly. “Come, take a seat everyone.” They fell into line, Tony clutching his stomach as he flopped down on a sofa. The others sat with a little more grace but you could tell that they had pain somewhere. For Bucky it was his right ankle, Clint his hip, Bruce his neck, and Natasha hid hers the most but the slight grimace as she sat revealed the mark to be on the back of her thigh. “This is Brooke.” What followed was a chorus of hellos and questions as they rose from their seats. So many questions that Brooke physically retreated towards the elevator. “Sit down and shut it,” Steve hollered and they returned to their positions. He pulled Brooke along as they joined the others in the lounge area. “Why don’t you introduce yourself?” He urged, a hand coming to rest in her lower back, comforting but not restricting. 

She gave a tiny nod, still fidgeting in her fingers. “My name is Brooke; I am 22 from England. I think I think that I am your soulmate and you all are mine. But I don’t think I’ll be a very good one,” she finished, looking everywhere but anyone’s eyes. Steve’s mouth had flattened into a thin line at that, arms folding across his chest.

“I am Bucky, I am the second in command, I suppose, behind Steve. Can I touch ya, doll? The pain is driving me crazy.” Brooke nodded and held out a hand as he got up which he took. “Thanks.” Tony was next as third in the chain, then Nat, Clint, and finally Bruce who seemed as nervous as Brooke felt. 

“What happens now?” Brooke asked, no longer in pain.

“I would like you to move in with us,” Steve stated simply, “you don’t have to mate with us right away, none of us expect that.” He added, clocking the panic rising in his mate again, “maybe in a couple of months…”

“Or years, there is no rush, we are just happy that you are here,” Natasha quipped giving a poignant look to Steve. 

“I can’t stay,” Brooke shook her head “my VISA is going to run out and I’d have to go back home before coming back here.

“Tony?”

“On it,” the older man sprang from his seat and raced up a hallway Brooke hadn’t notice before. It led to three bedrooms, two guest,s and the pack bedroom all with en-suites. He padded back in moments later with a StarkPad in hand and talking to himself.

“I don’t want to move in,” Brooke said more to herself than anyone. Her mind leaped to her family back at home to her little life she had temporarily made at Peter’s to her further studies to getting a job and- Oh she was panicking again, she knew people from home that met their mates and had to quit their job, their schooling, their life. Brooke felt herself become angrier and irritated as they talked about her like she wasn’t there. Like it would impact her at all. “Excuse me, fuckers? I don’t fucking know who any of you are besides what the shitty news told me. I don’t want to fucking move in with a bunch of people that I have known all of five seconds.” Everyone had turned to stare at her, she had taken her hands out of her pocket and they were in fists at her sides. “I don’t fucking want any of this.”

Steve paused what he was doing, looking over Tony’s shoulder, and rose to his full height. “I know that this is all new to you, but if you ever use that kind of language again-“

“You’ll what? I haven’t agreed to anything, I haven’t signed anything. I am here freely.”

“What is it that ya scared of, doll?” Bucky probed, cutting off Steve, “what is that ya think that we’ll do to ya? Stevie has just said there’s no pressure to mate so it’s not that. You’re afraid that you’ll like us? No, not that.” He slinked off the sofa and knelt in front of Brooke, analysing her face “that you won’t fit in, ah something like that but not quite.”

“How are you-“

“I read people for a living, doll. Comes with the territory of bein’ an assassin, I can tell when people are lyin’ and what their tells are.” His Brooklyn drawl becoming even more apparent. “So what is it? What has you shoutin’ and anxious?” Bucky took her hand in his own and smoothed out the fingers that had been picking at the thumb skin. “What’s wrong?” He ended simply. 

“I want my life, I can’t have you take it away,” tears filled her eyes and she watched the man’s metal hand stroke her own, “I’ve worked too hard for it.” 

“Oh, doll,” his voice was mournful, “we never want to take your life. We just want to be a part of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brooke meets Steve and it is off to a rocky start which results in her having a flight response ending in a panic attack. After she has calmed down Peter and Steve take her out of the park where Peter walks the other way to work and Steve takes her to Stark tower (which now houses the Avengers). The pain of the marks begins to build as she rides up to meet the others, as they are waiting on the pack floor. In the lift, Brooke snaps at Steve as she feels panic rising again. She is introduced to the team. Ranking order is Bucky, Tony, Nat, Clint and Bruce. After they touch the pain stops and talk turns to what is next, she says that she's on a VISA and has to go back and Tony then starts looking up solutions. She feels as though they are talking about her when she's right there and wants to have a life and not end up as a housebound Omega. Brooke becomes irritated and angry and swears at everyone which pisses Steve off. Bucky steps in and smooths things over, picking up on her tells as he tries to understand what is wrong.   
> “I want my life, I can’t have you take it away,” tears filled her eyes and she watched the man’s metal hand stroke her own, “I’ve worked too hard for it.” (Brooke)   
> “Oh, doll,” his voice was mournful, “we never want to take your life. We just want to be a part of it.” (Bucky)  
> That's the summary! Can other people please let me know if I've missed anything obvious? ^__^


	3. the result

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for such nice comments and for leaving Kudos, it really really reaaaaaally helps me. (Updated Tags!) I don't think that there are any obvious triggers: coming down from a panic attack, punishment, and spanking.

“Oh, doll,” his voice was mournful, “we never want to take your life. We just want to be a part of it.”

With that, the floor seemed to rise to meet Brooke as she crumpled onto the ground the only reason she didn’t headbutt the wood was Bucky catching him; his arms enveloping her as she fell heavily onto his chest. She drew her arms into herself and over her face as he held her repeating the word ‘sorry’ as if it was the only one she knew. Above her head, the others conversed, as Bucky gently rubbed circles into her back.

“You didn’t think to mention that she was unstable?” Bucky hissed at Steve, careful not to tense his body to convey his distress. Brooke’s sobs had lowered to snivels as she wiped her face on her jumper. “Look what you’ve done.”

“I- I didn’t think, she panicked in the park then was fine,” Steve defended.

“She panicked meeting one of us… so you thought introducing her to all of us was a good idea?” Clint quipped from his end of the sofa. 

“Well not now,” Steve’s voice grew louder which set Brooke into another round of ‘sorry’ as Bucky started to rock them.

“Jesus Christ, Stevie, go into the bedroom and kneel. I’ll be in a second,” Bucky left no room to argue and with one last look at the pack for help, Steve shuffled out of the room and closed the door behind him. “It’s alright, Brooke. Deep breathes for me. That’s it. Aren’t you being so good for me?” He cooed as the words started to plateau out and she calmed down once again. “Heya, doll.” As she pulled away enough to watch Bucky’s face, “it’s been a big day, ha’n’t it?” Brooke nodded, hiding her face in his neck and inhaling deeply. Her bloodshot eyes becoming dilated as she relaxed into his scent. “Thanks for that, Brooke, I’m glad ya feelin’ comfortable enough with me to do that.” The vibrations of his chest and neck as he spoke made Brooke smile against him. “I am gonna go and talk to Stevie now, is that alright?” Bucky peeled the shorter woman away from where she was nestled, she nodded and began to get up. In this time, her legs had become numb underneath her and she stumbled as Bucky did the same. “I want ya to pick a spot and sit down. Nat, can ya put on a movie. Something easy,” he instructed, stepping towards the bedrooms. As he left, the others were silent as Nat asked for a movie, 10 Things I Hate About You started on screen. Brooke giggled as the opening scene played. 

“What’s funny, Brookie?” Nat questioned, looked at Brooke as though she was mad. Her hair had gone past the point of ‘cute messy’ and resembled that of a pompom, bits sticking out at odd directions and no one seems to know where they belong. Her face had become red and blotchy with crying and snot dripped from her nose, surviving against Brooke’s futile attempts to wipe it away. “Would you like a tissue?”

“Yes, please,” came the congested reply. Bruce seemed to produce a packet out of thin air as immediately it was being past down the line. “Thanks.”

“What was so funny?” Natasha tried again, lifting her legs onto the sofa, bending them at the knee to not encroach on Brooke’s space. 

“This is my favourite movie.” Clint scoffed which gained him a quick smack on the arm from Tony on his right. Bruce smiled but didn’t take his eyes off the screen.

“Don’t hit me!” Clint squawked, “I mean it’s a good movie but it’s so predictable.”

Cleaning her face before answering Brooke deadpanned, “well it did come out four hundred years ago, so I would think so.”

“It’s not that old.”

“It’s based on Shakespeare…” Brooke explained, “would kind of suck if they changed the whole story.” Clint disagreed, shaking his head and listing all the reasons why it wasn’t based on Shakespeare. This resulted in Bruce quietly Googling the answer and silently sliding it over the Clint who stopped, read it, and conceded. 

“Stupid movie anyway.” He grumbled, sinking back into his seat.

“Aww, don’t be like that, love. We all make mistakes.” Tony chimed in, still scrolling on his tablet.

In the bedroom, Steve had been kneeling with his hands open on his thighs waiting for Bucky to come in. His back straightens even further as his partner slipped into the room. Steve didn’t find himself in this position often, generally taking on Bucky’s role than the one on the floor. “Bucky I—”   
“Save it, Steve, ya could of handled that so much smoother.”

“I know—”

“Stop interrupting me, punk,” Bucky scolded, coming to stand in front of Steve. “As I was saying, you could of handled it with a text to us, saying that she was jumpy. Or introduced us one by one, or just slower. And not only that, ya started planning on her staying without even talking to her. She was standing right there, Stevie!” He ran the flesh hand through his hair, and let the long strands fall back down to frame his face. He noted to ask Nat to cut it when she had a spare moment. Regarding the other Alpha on the floor, he continued, “That weren’t very nice, hell, I would ‘ave panicked, it was a perfectly valid response. I want her to stay as much as ya, but we have to include her with her life.” During Bucky’s speech, Steve had shrunk down as though he wanted the ground to swallow him up. “Alright, enough takin’, bend over that bed and lower ya shorts and underwear. I’m gonna give you twen’y with a paddle with the little holes in it, ten for not sharing information that put one of us in harm's way.’ He turned and strode over to a wardrobe and opened the doors to reveal an array of toys, from plugs to restraints. ‘And ten for making plans without consulting someone who was standin’ not five feet away from you- rudeness.” Bucky picked the chosen paddle and span around to see Steve leaning over the bed, his shorts and pants laid on the bed to his left, leaving his legs free to spread to shoulder-width apart. “Ya may make noise but I don’t wanna hear any words. Ya don’t ‘ave to count, I shall do that.” 

Then it started, Bucky swung the paddle hitting the right sit spot and Steve jolted forward as the other counted ‘one’, he was given a momentary respite before Bucky hit him again, the opposite sit spot. After that the spanking was relentless, after eight, Steve’s hands were grabbing at the sheets as his composure faded. At fourteen the barrier came down and he let out a wail and by seventeen he was crying. “Buck—” 

“Shhh, ya doin’ so well, just a few more then it shall all be forgiven.” The last three were dealt and Steve collapsed on the bed as the punishment ended. “That’s it, doll. Ya did so well.” He returned the paddle then, got into their bed pulling a blubbering Steve onto his chest as he went. 

“I’m sorry.”

“I know, I accept that. Now deep breaths and hug time, then I want you to have a shower as ya stink of sweat and regret. Use that nice soap that Tony bought. Then come out and join us.”

“Yes, Alpha,” the younger man relaxed as much as his ass would allow and when he had calmed enough, he hobbled the way to the bathroom, much to Bucky’s amusement. 

“Shush you,” Steve scolded with no heat as he disappeared around the wall. Bucky smirked to himself as he pushed himself off the bed, smoothing the duvet back down to appease the soldier in him. 

In the living area, Clint was leaning into Tony and they both were consumed with whatever was on the tablet. Bruce, like Natasha, were both enthralled by the movie and Brooke had begun to relax in their company. Not a lot of talking had happened since Brooke laughing at their choice of film bar Nat asking her if she wanted a drink which she accepted and now had a coke on the side table. As the Alpha exited the bedroom, Brooke held her breath. “You’re okay, милый,” the other woman hushed as she noticed the shift. Bucky came closer and sat himself down in between the girls, leaving Steve the armchair on his return. 

“Steve is gonna be out in a sec, he’s just grabbin’ a shower,” he stated to no one in particular. 

Clint answered without looking up, “what was it like dealing it rather than getting it?”

“I’ll deal it to ya in a sec, if ya don’t shut it, Clint.” The Alpha silenced him with the tone, which caused Clint to whine and go back to pouting again. 

“How is he?” Brooke’s voice was small and nervous, “I’m sorry he was punished because of me.”

“It wasn’t because of you, милый, it was because Stevie doesn’t always think before he does things.” Nat retorted, stretching her legs over Bucky’s lap and snuggling herself into his side.

“What does, new-ie mean?” 

“Honey, because you’re sweet.” She answered simply, this made Brooke blush and pull her hoodie up to her mouth in an attempt to hide it. “Aww, I didn’t mean to make you blush, Brooke.” This caused all of her soulmates to smile, turning to get a better look at her, which only made her blush more. 

Just as Brooke was about to rebuke them, Steve stepped out, shuffling himself to sit down in the armchair. He had a pair of lounge bottoms and a fitted top on, his hair occasionally dripping the droplets that the towel hadn’t got. Clint smiled as the Captain sat down with a wince which earns him another hit from Tony. “I didn’t even say anything!”

“No, but you thought it,” Tony shot him a knowing look.

“I want to apologise to you Brooke, for overwhelming you with all of this,” he waved his hand to his soulmates and the building, “and for making plans without talking to you and for talking about you as if you didn’t have a say. Which you do.” The last sentence added to empathise with his point. 

“Apology accepted, Steve. It was just a lot, I’m sorry for panicking. It’s kinda my go-to state.”

“Don’t ever apologise for your mental health, panicking is a perfectly valid response,” Steve parroted what Bucky had said to him before his punishment which earned him a small smile. 

“Oh, okay,” came the reply.

“I would like to start this again and do it right this time. I purpose that we take you out on dates, individually, so that we can get to know you and you, us. And this way it wouldn’t be as daunting.” Steve continued, gazed at the others for any disagreement but they all nodded along. 

“I would like that. When would we do it?”

“Starting from Monday, it’s Friday now so it gives the first person some time to prepare or whatever.” It was Tony who interjected, putting his StarkPad on his lap. “Then one a day until Saturday.”

“Good, JARVIS can give us a random order,” Bruce finally spoke up. 

“I like that, but for now I would like to finish the movie and go back home. It’s nice here, feel right but I need some time to process and shite.” Brooke laid out her plan, and everyone agreed. They watched the rest of the movie without any more discussion and Bucky walked her out of the building. “Thank you, Bucky.”

“No worries, doll. I can’t wait to see ya again,” he beamed.

“Next week is going to be fun, see you then.” As she waved goodbye, heading back to Peter’s, thoughts of the day whirling around her head.


	4. the first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm gonna aim to post at least once a week, not sure on the day but sometime during that week. Anyway, chapter 4 ya'll. The first date, let me know what you think! Always happy for feedback- QueenGeek.

The weekend seemed to crawl by, Peter was either at work or at the library so wasn’t around much as a distraction at all. Brooke spent the time researching everything she could on pack dynamics, on having multiple mates, on being the last one in (so to speak). But this only got her so far. It was Sunday evening that she heard from anyone again, a text message from an unknown number.  
Unknown-  
Your first date is with me! Aren’t you a lucky thing? 

Brooke-  
Hello? Who is this?

Unknown-  
Oh of course, how silly of me. It’s Tony.

Brooke-  
Ahh, hello Tony. Excited for the date. 

She paused scolding herself, was she sounding too eager? Did she not sound interested enough? She deleted her text and wrote.

Brooke-  
It’s nice to hear from you, Tony. Looking forward to the date. 

She nodded her head at her phone, checking it for a final time before sending it off. She saved Tony’s number and got a picture of Iron Man off the internet which made her chuckle. It was a few moments before Tony replied. 

Tony-  
As am I, my dear. I shall pick you up at 4? I have something planned before dinner.

“Something planned?” She murmured aloud, frowning at her phone. Wait.  
How did you get this number?

I’m Tony Stark.

That’s not an answer. 

I asked Peter.

You know Peter?

I am looking over his PhD work, fascinating work with mutations in humans.

Oh k, whats the dresscode?  
Something comfy, I wouldn’t recommend a dress although I would love to see you in one. ;)

Okay! See you at 4 2morrow. 

See you soon, my dear.

After reading the last text, Brooke dropped her phone on her bed and flumped back against her pillows. It was still hard for her to believe that she was soulmates with no less than six people, they were the Avengers and she was going on a date with one of them tomorrow. She turned over and buried her face in the duvet, falling asleep until morning.  
It wasn’t until Peter banged on her door shouting about how he was off to work and that she should probably wake up that she finally did. Taking a quick glance at her phone, she saw it was just after midday and she had a message from her mum asking how she was. She made a mental note to answer her later, debating if she should tell her about the soulmates or wait until she found out how this week goes. This silent argument continued as she pottered about the flat, taking a shower, eating something, and watching daytime TV. Brooke had put on a pair of maroon and white patterned leggings and a long black t-shirt that came down to her mid-thighs. 

At five to four, her thoughts were interrupted with a text from Tony.

I’m outside, my dear.

She lifted herself out of the pros and cons list her mind had created and grabbed a long, flowing cardigan on the way out the door. At the roadside, Tony leaned against an Audi E-Tron GT with his hands clasped in front of him. He pocketed his phone as she shyly made her way over to him. “Hello, my dear. You are looking wonderful today,” Tony chimed as he took off his sunglasses. He hung them over his faded band t-shirt and uncrossed his jean covered legs as she came closer. 

“Thank you, Tony,” came the polite reply, she had a pink tinge to her face already. He gestured for her to get in the passenger side as he walked round to the driver’s. 

As they buckled themselves in Tony asked: “I can’t help but to wonder where that Avengers hoodie is.” With that, Brooke sunk slightly lower in her seat, cheeks gaining more colour as she struggled for a response. “I’m only messing with you, my dear,” he laughed off. 

They drove to the tower which confused Brooke but followed Tony into the elevator and watched as the numbers climbed.

“I forgot something on the main floor so a quick stop there before going up again,” he clarified as the doors slid open and he scurried off to his room. Sat on the sofa was Steve with Clint straddling his lap facing in towards him. The Beta had his face snuggled into Steve’s neck and didn’t stir as others moved about them. Steve rubbed his back and whispered sweet things into his ear. Brooke wished that she was there on Steve’s lap, being held, but at the same time wished she could meld into the wall and escape. The thought of commitment scared her. She sighed in relief as Tony emerged from the bedroom carrying a small remote. He herded her into the lift once more without a word and again they rose up the tower. Up and up until the very top. The doors parted to reveal a large, mainly grey room. From the lift, Tony led her through a passworded door and into his workshop. 

“You’ve bought me to your workshop?” Brooke found her voice at last and quirked an eyebrow as she eyed the electrical equipment, robotic parts, and computer screens about the place.

“Yes, I have, and then some!” he strode further into the room and talked to JARVIS as he went. “Have mark sixty-seven and eighty-three bought up for me, J? The suit on test run, err, three-point seventeen had a rusty feeling to its left arm, run diagnostics on that would you. Oh, and send a message to Bucky and say ‘yes for later’. Got that?”

“Of course, Sir,” replied the AI.

“So, what are we doing?” he rounded on Brooke, clasping his hands together in excitement, “we are going flying!”

“Flying?” She shook her head. The suits chose that moment to rise from the ground and stand there waiting for them.

“Yeah, I have a route mapped out already, sigh seeing really, and you can have as much or as little control as you like of the suit,” Tony explained, taking her hand and dragging her towards the robots.

“None, I am quite happy being a passenger, thanking you,” she replied adamantly.  
“You can always change your mind, my dear. But for now, I would suggest removing your cardy and then stepping back into the suit on the left. It’s slightly smaller for you made it special.”

“You made me a suit?” She stripped off her jumper and almost ran up to the mark eighty-three. 

“Of course, only took some minor adjustments, first I-”  
“Thank you, Tony. Means a lot that you did this for me,” she cut him off, running   
her fingers over the metal. 

“You’re welcome, my dear. Let’s get going!”

After that, the pair stepped into the suits and let the metal engulf their bodies until they were encased. Brooke raised an arm and giggled as the whirling followed her movements. Tony smiled at the sight and asked JARVIS to run the route. She giggled even more as the suit took off and flew out the hanger door that was at the back of the workshop. It was Tony’s turn to follow as he controlled his own suit and sailed after her. 

“This is incredible,” she muttered as she sored over the cityscape.  
“It never gets old either,” Tony drew alongside her and spoke through the inter-suit comms. 

For the next hour, the pair flew around the city. Brooke loving every second of it and Tony was happy that she had enjoyed it. As they circled back to the tower, Brooke booed but Tony promised that they could do it again. Maybe she could even learn to fly one. Once on solid ground and de-suited, Brooke hadn’t noticed how sweaty she had gotten on the flight. It had been hot inside the robot.  
“Have I got time to change at mine before dinner?” Brooke grimaced at the sweat patches that had formed under both her arms, she didn’t think that this hot and sticky look would be good for any restaurant. 

“Actually, I have cooked dinner here. You can use one of the guest showers and I can grab some clothes.” Tony, peeled his own shirt away from his chest and made a face as the cool sweat made contact with his skin. “I also need a shower; it shouldn’t have been that hot though. J, have a look at the cooling on the suits, all of them while you’re at it. Is it a recent problem?” JARVIS agreed as they both rode down to the main floor. Steve and Clint were still on the sofa but Clint was curled into the captain’s side. “We need a shower, separate showers,” he added at Steve’s raised eyebrows. Bucky and Bruce snorted from the kitchen as they busied themselves with making dinner. “Can someone find Brooke some clothes?” He ordered, walking to the bedrooms with Brooke trailing behind. She wondered idly if she would always be following someone about. 

She was shown to a spare bedroom with an en-suite where she could shower and Tony said that there shall be some clothes on the bed when she was done. Brooke gawped at the shower, it dwarfed the one in Peter’s apartment by some margin, it had a rainforest head that was huge. She quickly rid herself of her clothes and jumped in, turning the knobs (aha, knobs) until it was just shy of too hot and let her muscles relax under the spray. On the wall in the shower, she found a shampoo that she swore she had heard of and used that. She then used a shower gel, that she didn’t recognise but liked the smell, vanilla. Once clean she got one of the towels from the rack and wrapped it around her. Making sure the towel was secure she opened the door and saw a neat stack of clothes on the bed. A pair of jogging trousers that she had to roll up to no end and a t-shirt that was miles too big and had to be tucked in. She folded her leggings and shirt up and walked back into the living room.

Steve stilled as she saw her, smelling the air as she entered. “Jeez, Tony, who picked them out for her, she smells like me and Buck.”

“And the shampoo is mine,” Natasha narrowed her eyes at Tony as she appeared behind Brooke, coming from the master bedroom. 

“Oh, I didn’t mean to take anyone’s stuff. You can have your clothes back!” Brooke went to turn around as Nat put a hand on her shoulder. 

“We don’t mean that милый, in fact, we mean the very opposite. We love you wearing and using our stuff. It makes you smell even more like home.” She carefully explained, sliding the hand from Brooke’s shoulder to her cheek.

“Okay, that’s good. I mean-” she took a beat “I mean, they’re comfy.” Quietly she finished with a “and they do smell good.” That only the superhumans could hear, which made them smile. 

“Alright, let’s eat!” Tony clapped his hands together once more, a gesture that was wholly Tony. “I lied about cooking, my dear. I am, in fact, banned from cooking on the 2019 pizza incident.” He looked sheepish as he took Brooke’s closed and placed them by the door. He then beckoned her over, “Buckaroo and Brucie-Bear have made pizza, until me in 2019 where it was ashes. We can either eat it here or go the outside and have it there?” Tony asked, giving her options.

“Inside is good unless you wanna eat outside, it’s supposed to be your day” Brooke backtracked.

“I want to make you happy, my dear. If that means eating here, out there,” he gestured to the city “or if I had to fly to England and eat with your family as you can only eat their food, then I would.” The others, despite efforts to stay out Tony’s way on the date, heard this whole conversation and cooed at the soppiness. Clint pretended to throw up which earn him a little tap from Steve on the sofa. 

“I would like to eat inside, and maybe watch a movie?” Brooke offered, unsure of what to say in response to Tony’s declaration. 

Soon the pizzas were ready and it was served with copious amounts of garlic bread and chip, and despite the abundance of food, everything was empty by the time they were finished. To eat, they had all settled in front of the TV and Tony chose the latest Star Trek, which was nothing compared to the originals but he was a sucker for Chris Pine, and they settled into a comfortable silence. By the end of the film, Brooke had her legs over Tony’s lap, feeling a lot more comfortable in his and everyone else’s presents. When it was time for her to go, she picked up her clothes and promised to return the borrowed ones, Clint walked her to the lift and said “I shall see you tomorrow, sweetheart,” winking as the doors closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's the remote for? Anyone looking forward to the rest of the dates? What did we think of Tony's? Anything else you want to see?


	5. the second date and things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and commenting, it really helps me a lot! This chapter kinda got away from me and it's over 3000 words long! (A lot for me). 
> 
> Trigger Warnings-  
> Talk of past relationship (which didn't end nice and using status as a weapon)
> 
> As always, mistakes are all mine, comments and kudos are happily received and loved. -QueenGeek

Back at Peter’s flat, she was greeted by an empty room, he wasn’t anywhere to be seen. She deposited her keys in the cupboard and padded into her room. Behind closed doors, she sent a quick text to Peter to tell him that she was in for the night, then her thoughts turned to the date: number one, I have just been on a date for the first time since...him. She thought, not bringing herself to even think his name. Number two, it was with Tony fucking Stark and it was amazing. Number three, I like spending time with everyone at dinner. Brooke peered at her phone once more before setting an alarm for 10 and plugging it in for the night. She figured by then Clint might have told her some details about his date. 

Startling awake, sweat clung the borrowed t-shirt from yesterday to her back. A flaying arm managed to silence the beeping as the other drew the covers above her head. A nightmare. Those were always fun to wake up to, her sarcastic mind thought. With a huff, she pulled her phone under the duvet with her and checked the messages. She had one from Tony wishing her good morning and that he hoped to do the date again sometime and another from an unknown number with a time and place in which to meet. She assumed it was from Clint but texted Tony with the number to make sure. He replied shortly confirming that it was Clint, promptly calling him an idiot for not saying that in the text. Brooke said no worries and confirmed the time with Clint. They were to meet at a café at 2:30, dentist time, and go from there. This gave her a few hours before she needed to leave or even get out of bed. Her muscles hurt from the day before and the bed did feel really comfy and she blamed Tony as she woke again this time her phone promptly showed her that it was 2:08. Brooke had never moved quicker in her life, springing out of bed and spraying some deodorant on before yanking a hoodie over her head and some jeans over her bare legs. On the way out, she shoved the joggers into the washing machine but swore as she realised, she was wearing the t-shirt that she planned to wash last night but was too wrapped in her own head to remember. Instead, she hastily ran out of the door and made it to the cafe out of breath, red in the face and hair disheveled. The nightmare playing on her mind the whole way there. 

Elbowing her way through the glass door, Clint waved her over. He was grinning from ear-to-ear as she made her way over and took a seat opposite. 

“Rough day?” He raised an eyebrow before sipping his tea, holding the oversized cup with both hands.

“Not really,” she took a coiled hairband from her wrist and pulled her hair into the messiest ponytail in existence. “Just woke up late.” 

“There’s something more, but I’m not going to press it.” He set his mug down, as she rolled her eyes, of course, everyone read me, Clint continued, “do you want a drink?”

“A lemonade, full-sugar please, not that zero sugar crap?” Clint gave a short laugh at her answer. “I like sugar,” she protested.

“I got that,” he walked up to the fridge and pulled one out, putting it on the counter and bringing it back. Meanwhile, Brooke had taken out her pocket and opened the camera, wincing as she saw her appearance. She quickly checked her jeans and found a couple of washed bobby pins that she used to catch the unruly hairs that didn’t want to stay in the band. As Clint returned with her drink in hand, she locked her phone and set it on the table. “The lemonade for the lady” he presented it to her. “You know you don’t have to do that,” he took his seat.

“Do what?” She brushed a hand up through her hair.

“Fuss about ya hair and shit. You can turn up in a bin bag and a hairbrush hanging from your hair and you’d still be the most beautiful person here.”

“Thanks Clint,” she said to her lemonade, taking the compliment but not feeling comfortable with it.

“What’s the matter?”

“N-Nothing. Nope, not doing this here.” Sipping her lemonade more for something to do with her hands.

“Doing what here?” He reached his hand over to stroke a finger over her one tightly grasping the bottle. 

“Talking about this,” she shook herself and plastered a smile on her face. “This is supposed to a date, your date.”

“We haven’t started talking about anything. I’ve asked if you’re alright, twice. What is going on, Brooke?”

“I –” She was lost for words, this started with him giving her a compliment and all she could think about was her past. How he had been with her. How he had controlled her. Her face had gone blank and her eyes hooded as if tired. 

“Come with me,” Clint’s voice cut through the noise. “I think you’re dropping and here is not the place.” He guided her to her feet, making sure to get her phone in the process. Clint sent a quick text to the group, asking for an Alpha to be home in the next ten minutes. Brooke was taken out of the café and the few blocks to the tower, up the now-familiar lift, and to the group floor. In her state of dropping, her eyes had become glazed and happily followed Clint. 

“She is dropping, Clint. Thanks for taking care of her, you did so well.” Steve cooed, side barring with Clint as Bucky stayed with Brooke; Tony was in a meeting and said to call if urgent but Pepper would kill him if it wasn’t. “What happened to trigger it?”

“We were in the café; she was late there and was a bit flustered. I asked her if it was a rough day and she said no. I knew something was wrong Steve, should have called you then. Then she fixed her hair and I complimented her and I don’t know what happened. But she went somewhere and then… this.” They both turned to stare at their Omega, she appeared very small and had a lost look on her face.  
“Nat is gonna stay with you in the far spare room. She’s got everything you need in there. I’ll be in in a bit.” Steve scanned Clint’s face for any signs of a drop of his own. Betas didn’t drop often but they could, just like Alphas if the support wasn’t there. It was just last week that Clint and Steve had a scene where Clint was put into a submissive space that resulted in them cuddling on the sofa, something that Brooke and Tony had seen on the way to their space. Betas generally had a preference to what space they wanted to put into, Clint was happy to submit 99% of the time, the one time he tried Tony had to take over as he saw it wasn’t working but wanted to try again in the future. Natasha, however, was evenly split over submitting and dominating and Bruce didn’t scene much anymore.  
Clint scurried off to Natasha as Steve went to stand by Bucky. He was talking to Brooke, persuading her that she needed to go down or she would dropdown. She wasn’t having any of it, the lost expression had been replaced with a face of defiance. 

“I don’t wanna go down,” she whined, stamping her foot like a child.

“Your attitude tells me otherwise, doll,” Bucky bit back a smile.

“When was the last time you went down?” Steve asked.

She signed as if this conversation bored her “what’s the date?”

“It is the 27th of September, Miss.” The AI said from the ceiling.

“Then, just under a year.”

“A. Year!?” The Alphas grounded out in unison, “you’re supposed to go down once a week, maybe more” Steve retorted.

“Yeah, I know. I have been taking suppressants.” 

“That’s not great, Brooke. Are you on anything else?” Steve pursed his lips together, as Bucky had his arms folded around his chest.

“Some antidepressants and the pill, before I left England, I got enough to last me until I went back home.”

“You need to go down, Brooke. There’s no argument,” Steve raised a hand as she opened her mouth to protest. “Who do you want to help you? Tony is away but I can get him back here if you want him.”

She shook her head, “I want Bucky,” hating how needy she sounded already. 

“Then that’s what ya got, doll,” he offered a smile and beckoned her to the main bedroom. He gave a final look to Steve, nodding his head once before shutting the door behind them.

Brooke, who hadn’t been in this room before stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. She was still annoyed at the situation but wasn’t sure where the anger was directed. At Steve for making her do this? At herself for not asking for someone to help her before. At her orientation? A mixture of all three? She didn’t want to do this and sprang for the door. Bucky had anticipated this and had an arm around her waist in a second. 

“Let go!” She snarled, wriggling in his grasp.

“I won’t, doll. I know it’s hard but ya need to calm down and let me help you.”

“I don’t want to drop; I feel fine now. Clint overreacted, and I spaced out because I was tired and I’m fine now.” Brooke tried to pry Bucky’s arm off, one hand wedge in between her and the arm and the other going for his fingers. 

“This ain't’ tiredness, Brooke.” He gritted out as her nails dug in, “as an Alpha, your Alpha, I can see that ya in distress. Let me help.”

“I don’t want an Alpha! Any Alphas. I don’t want a pack or to be an Omega in a pack of six people!”

“I’m sorry, doll,” he sounded dejected and let his arm snag, only to tighten it again as he continued. “I’m sorry that we are not what you wanted. But we are what ya got. And this is happening.” Bucky simply stood up and let his super strength do the rest, and lifting Brooke up onto his shoulder.

“This is stupid. Fuck you, Buck-”

“Only if you ask me nicely later,” he ignored her struggling, striding over to the pack bed which took up the majority of the room. Once there, he gracelessly dropped Brooke down who immediately went to get up but Bucky climbed on top of her, effectively pinning her. “This is how this is going to happen, we are gonna talk about what ya did in the past that caused you to get down ta subspace. Then we are gonna do it. You’ll go down and then we can chat some more.” 

“I don’t wanna go down, Bucky, please,” she begged looking up at him.

“Why is that?”

“I’m scared,” she worried her lip in between her teeth.

“Talk to me. What is so scary about this?” He rolled them both so she was on top of him, then gathered her to his chest and held her there.

“Last time wasn’t good. That’s why I went on the suppressants. I knew they wouldn’t work forever but I didn’t. I didn’t. I didn’t want what happened to do happen again.” She stammered her way through.

“What happened?” Buck asked tentatively, he had his chin resting on the top of   
her head, careful of the bobby pins.

“Jett, the last boyfriend, took me down but it took forever and it never felt right with him. I knew he wasn’t really there as he was trying, his phone kept pinging, and once I was down, he read all the messages and took pictures of me and sent them to the girl he was cheating on me with. I heard him calling me all these names as he phoned her. ‘Slut wouldn’t go down,’ he said ‘such a bad Omega, taking up all my time’. When I came up, I asked him and he denied it all. Saying that I was an idiot to even think these things. He did that a lot, call me an idiot. Then said that I didn’t trust him and that I had to make it up to him. So, he made me stay at home for three days and cater to his every whim.” She paused, wiping away tears she didn’t notice were falling until now. Throughout all this, Bucky had remained silent, wanting her to share the story without someone reacting. Inside, he wanted to find this Jett and kill him. “We broke up not long after that.” She gave a watery laugh at the end.

“I understand, doll,” his voice coming out low, “but we would neva do that to ya. Ever.”

“Still scared, Buck.”

“I know, Brooke. I think it would still be good for ya to go down. And I promise that I shall be here the whole time.”

“I know.”

“What does it take for you to go down, doll?” He gently took out the pins and hair elastic, combing his fingers through as the hair was free.

“Depends what kinda mood I’m in,” she replied flippantly.

“What ‘kinda mood’ are you in?” He imitated her accent with that.

“Well, sometimes I like im-impact things and restraints, but not not orders anymore. Your hands feel amazing in my hair right now. I can probably go from this.” He had been gently massaging her scalp as she talked. 

“From this?” He raised an eyebrow, “I can do this all day.” He dug in a little harder as she hummed in approval. Her eyelids grew heavy as he continued, her breathing slowed as she let herself relax into his arms. It didn’t take long for her to slip under, and Bucky noticed the change. Stopping his massage, he drew her closer still into his lap and talked to her as she stared into space. 

Everything to her was fuzzy, like a baby her sight was reduced to that directly in front of her eyes, and in her case, that was Bucky’s face. She spent her time fixated on Bucky’s stubble and cheek, even to go as far as bring her hand up to touch it. This made the man laugh at his Omega, the sides of his eyes crinkling as she traced his jaw. 

“It’s time for you to come up now, doll. We can build up the time that you’re under for.” Bucky cooed as she grumbled at him, she had only been under for ten minutes but it wasn’t good for an Omega to stay under for long periods if they hadn’t for a while. “Come on, Brooke, come back to me.”

“Naaaaaooow,” she protested groaning, although moved to straddle his lap and flomp back down on him. She froze still as she realised what she had done, “I’m not too heavy am I? I can move if I am-”

“You are fine, doll. Take a deep breath,” he instructed.

She followed his lead and took a breath before sitting back up again, “thank you for taking me down.”

“Thank you for letting me. Now, you’re going to get a shower and I can wait for you in here then we need to have a talk, nothing bad,” she stiffed at those words but calmed as he said, “just want to take care of you.” She nodded and climbed off the bed and headed to the door Bucky had indicated too. Behind it was a walk-in wardrobe with a couple of floor-length mirrors that framed the entrance to the bathroom. It was bigger than the guest one she had used just the day before, a giant bath, big enough for at least four, was along the left side. To the right was a massive walk-in shower with multiple nozzles aimed in all directions. Three sinks were in front of the door, toothbrushes were placed in cups on the counters. 

Brooke quickly stripped and walked into the shower which turned on automatically as she got to the middle. After a few moments to collect her thoughts, she picked up the bottle she recognised from yesterday, Natasha’s, and used that, it smelt like summer fruits and clean clothes. The conditioner she picked was familiar too, it smelt like smoke and cinnamon, Bucky and lathered and rinsed her hair. Lastly, she chose a shower gel which was obviously Clints, it was sweet like sugar. After wrapping herself in a towel, she walked into the bedroom were Bucky was sat reading a book, he put it aside as he heard her coming. 

“I thought you might want to pick my clothes, as you all liked it yesterday,” her voice was timid as she twisted her wet hair around a finger the other holding the clothes she took off.

“Of course, doll,” he strode past her into the wardrobe and returned with a band t-shirt (Tony’s) a pair of loose-fitting boxers (Bruce’s), and a pair of joggers which were his. “Then you’ll have all of us.”

She smiled and indicated for him to turn around as she unwound the towel and pulled on the clothes, “alright, done. Where shall I put the towel?” She held it out.

“It can go in the wash.” He took the towel from her, and she added the borrowed shirt from yesterday, opening a wardrobe which ended up being a laundry chute and dropped it in.

“But I’ve only used it once.”

“It can still go in the wash. Tony gets fresh ones laundered every day.” 

She blinked at this. “Alrighty then.”

“How are you feelin’?”

“Better.”

“Good, let’s go and talk with the others now.” He held out a hand for her, which she gladly took. 

In the living space, the rest of the pack had gathered on the sofas, talking in hushed voices. Tony had managed to get out of his meeting and come back home sitting with his right leg over left in the spot closet the door. Bruce had been dragged from his lab and sat cross-legged at the end of the sofa looking concerned with it all. Nat and Clint were intertwined with each other next to him. Steve sat in the armchair ready to head this meeting.

“Hey, Brooke. Do you feel better?” Steve stood as she sat down.

“Yeah, much, thank you and sorry… about before.”

“That’s why we need to talk, sweetheart. Things are going to have to change quicker than expected.”


	6. the talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope that ya'll are having a good week. Thank you for those who left comments, I read every one and answer. They really do help.  
> Trigger-  
> Minor allergic reaction.   
> I think that's all this week.  
> All mistakes are mine! -QueenGeek

“That’s why we need to talk, sweetheart. Things are going to have to change quicker than expected.” 

In her seat, she sunk back, pulling her legs towards her and resting her head on her knees. Beside her, Bucky stroked her back with his flesh hand in reassurance. Steve turned to address the whole pack and confessed, “this has not gone as I hoped.

“I had hoped that you had this week to get to know all of us, taken a sec to think about it and, eventually, moved in with us. But what happened today has put a dent in that timeline. I want you to move into the tower, we shall go and pack up your things at Peter’s and you can use one of the guest bedrooms until you want to use the pack room.”  
“What the actual fuck, Steve!?” Brooke’s posture went from meek to offensive over the course of the pack leader’s little speech. Her legs were on the floor, ready to push off and run at a moment’s notice and her arms thrown up in confusion. 

“Language, Brooke,” Steve scolded.

It was Bruce that spoke next, “Brooke, I know that this is awfully fast but the fact that you dropped dangerously fast today, during a date, shows that you need to be with us so we can help you when it happens again. A year is a very long time to be on suppressants, they are only supposed to be a short-term solution for you to make other arrangements.” It was the most words Brooke had ever heard Bruce speak and it left her even more confused with it all.

“I- Jesus Christ. This is moving very fast. You know that right?” Her eyes danced to each person’s face, “I met Steve less than a week ago and you want me to move in.”

“I know this is a lot, милый, I understand that. But we want to be there for you. To help you,” Natasha added.

“So, let me just- let me just get this clear right.” She talked more to her animated hands then anyone in particular, “you want me to move in because you want me to drop more and with you all? What about my VISA? Or my contract with Peter at his place? Or the fact that you all said that you didn’t want to control my life?” Her hands had stopped moving about and settled in her lap, her tone turned from sour to sad as she said “Or that I wanted to go back to uni and start my Ph.D? And that I wanted a derpy looking cat called Mr. Potato and a king Charles cavalier called Mash?”

“I can sort out your VISA no problem,” Tony said, “and sort out the contract with Peter.”

“And you can start your studies here,” Bruce chimed.

“I always wanted a dog, and I think I could put up with a cat too,” Clint joined in.

Steve walked over and knelt down, taking Brooke’s hands in his own. “We don’t want to control your life, we want what is best for you, for us, for everyone. You can fly home as much as you want, and we can fly your folks over too. I think that it would do you good to be around us for your drops to help you, and to help us knowing that you are safe.” He slipped a hand free and tucked a strand of damp curly hair behind her ear. “Please, Brooke.”

“Okay, okay, Jesus this is so quick but fine. Yes,” the words tumbled out her mouth.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” He kissed the top of her head before retreating back to standing. “Because you are moving in there are some general pack rules to go over.” Brooke flopped back dramatically, groaning at the notion of rules. This earned her a small smile from Buck and Tony, but a sharp look from Steve. “Yes, Brooke, for a pack this size there needs to be rules or it descends into chaos. Now I know you all have heard these before but this a reminder for you and new to Brooke. Number one is, no swearing, three strikes and you’re out, JARVIS keeps a tally, that way if it was an accident you can amend yourself to avoid other strikes. Number two is we eat at least one meal a day together if not all of them, unless we are on a mission or ill. Number three is tell someone where you are going, just in case something happens and you need or someone needs you to come home. And finally, everyone comes to training, unless ill, it’s not only an Avengers thing but a health thing. If these rules are broken, the general punishment is spanking, but it can be changed with the situation. Fair?” Everyone nodded, having heard these rules before, Brooke was hesitant but nodded along with the others. “Good, that is it, let's have something to eat then head over to Peter’s and get your stuff.”

**

After some sandwiches, that Tony ordered from the café downstairs, and some fruit, at Steve’s insistence. Nat and Clint stayed at the tower to get the spare room ready for her return. Bruce moseyed on back to his lab, not wanting to leave his experiment more than necessary. That meant, the three Alphas and their Omega bundled themselves into one of Tony’s cars. Brooke promising that all her things would fit in the boot. 

At the apartment, Peter let them in as Brooke hadn’t picked up her keys the day before, and all five of them stood in the small living room. Brooke peeled herself away to go and pack her things as Bucky followed her in. “You don’t have to help me; I can pack myself.” Brooke glanced over her shoulder as she heard someone behind her.  
“Eh, I don’t understand half of what Peter says. I would just be standin’ there like a lemon,” he shrugged, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets, almost bashful. The black denim hugged his strong thigs and round backside, paired with black combat boots and a checked shirt, Bucky looked positively sinful. She ranked his eyes over his body as a faint blush crept over her face, stepping into her room she forgot the organised chaos, as she liked to put it, that the space was in. Her bed was unmade from the morning, and her desk chair had turned into a clothe halfway house or not dirty enough to wash but not nothing to wear with said item. The suitcase that had been lugged from country to country was gathering dust at the top of the wardrobe. Reaching up on her tiptoes, her fingers brushed the black soft case. 

“Can you, can you get that down for me?” 

“All ya had to do was ask,” he smirked, pushing himself away from the doorframe. As he got the case, she gathered the clothes on the chair and dumped them on the bed, sitting down to fold them up. 

“Do you need any more hands in here?” Tony popped his head around the corner.

“Sure,” Bucky invited, he had taken most of the hanging garments and started folding them too. “There’s the bedside table to do.”

“No!” But it was too late. Tony opened the top draw to reveal a knock-off blue Hitachi wand nestled in some underwear. 

“Well well well, our little Omega like to play, huh?” Tony teased, brandishing the wand. Brooke’s little blush from earlier had returned in full force, on her face, neck and down her chest. 

“Fuck off,” came the voice muffled by her hands.

“Language!” Steve hollered from the other room. Damn his super hearing, she thought.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, doll. It’s good to know what you like” Bucky smirked.

“Not after five days! Let me pack that away.” She snatched it out of Tony’s hand, wrapping it in a t-shirt before placing it in the suitcase. 

The rest of the packing went by uneventfully, in the end, Brooke had a suitcase of clothes and a backpack with her beaten laptop and the few books she bought with her. Once done, they met back in the living room where Peter and Steve were talking about Steve’s ranges with his super serum, which the younger man was listening to with rapt attention. “-probably do that within eight seconds.” Steve finished, his stance was comfortable, they had moved to the sofa.

“That’s incredible Mr. Steve, sir.” Peter gushed, writing notes on his pad.

“Alright, Petie, time to let the science experiment go.” Tony waltzed over and clasped Steve on the shoulders. “We’re gonna head out now,” he informed the student as Brooke opened the front door, carrying her bag on her back. Bucky had insisted that he took her case as it was heavy and Brooke honestly didn’t want to carry it down the stairs so allowed him. The four filtered out the apartment, with Brooke promising that she would call and Tony would see him in the lab next week. Back at the tower, Nat and Clint had cleaned the guest room with a neutral scene and had left a couple of candles and air fresheners on the chest of draws and bedside cabinet. Her suitcase had been put on the floor and she had been left to unpack.

“This is it then,” Brooke said to the empty room.

**

Clint knocked on her door before letting himself in. Brooke had packed her things away, her laptop perched on one of the bedside tables and on the other side the few books she had. All of her clothes, were neatly folded in the draws and the things that needed hanging, a couple of dresses, were hung on the back of the bathroom door, and the vibrator that they found was in the top draw with her pants. She was sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed and staring at nothing. As Clint came in, she had just enough time to grab a phone in her hand to make it look like she’d been doing something when the man’s face appeared around the door. “Dinner is ready in five, Bruce is cooking so it’s gonna be good.” He took a moment to look around the room before commenting, “it looks nice with you in it.” And with that, he winked and walked back out the room, giving no time for Brooke to contemplate what just happened. She was still wearing their borrowed clothes from earlier and didn’t think that they would mind if she wore them to dinner.

Venturing out of her room (guess she could call it that now?) she was greeted by the aroma of spices, “smells good in here,” she approved as she sat down, joining Clint, Natasha, and Tony at the table while Steve helped Bruce in the kitchen and Bucky bought the plates over. 

“I told ya it was gonna be good,” Clint echoed earlier words with the same giddiness as before.

“How did the unpackin’ go, sugar?” Bucky set down a plate in front of her.

“Good, all done now,” she nodded. 

“That’s good then, the room alright for you? I’m sure Tony could change it if you weren’t happy.” Steve begin as he bought over the rice pot in one hand and some nann bread in the other. 

“No thank-you, everything is great,” she assured him, turning to Clint and Nat she thanked them for the candles. Bruce bought out a large pot of chicken curry and Steve started to load everyone’s plates with rice, then Bruce topped it with the curry. Once everyone had a plateful in front of them, everyone tucked in, murmuring thanks and compliments. “This   
is really good, Bruce. What’s in it?”

He tilted his head and recited the ingredients, “red pepper, ginger, tomatoes,-”

“Onion,” they said at the same time, Brooke slowly rose from the table, ignoring Steve’s protests, “I’m allergic.” That’s all they got as she darted down the hall and into her room, making a bee-line for the bathroom. In which she began to throw up the contents of her stomach, Nat was there, seconds behind her, gathering her hair up and out of her face and rubbing her back. She was there was a glass of water when she was finished. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think to tell anyone,” Brooke apologised, taking a sip.

“That’s okay, it happens, at least when you’re sick it doesn’t sound like a dinosaur, like Buck. Or kinda like a moose when Clint does,” Natasha assured her.

“I should probably go say sorry to Bruce, it was really nice until then.” The spy put a hand on the small of Brooke’s back and ushered her back out of the room, where everyone bar Clint had stopped eating. “Hi, sorry about that, onion doesn’t like me very much. I also have the same reaction with too much milk.” Bruce nodded at the apology, she noticed that her plate had been taken away. 

“What would you like to eat?” Tony softened, he rose but Steve gruffly got him by the shoulder and pushed him down. 

“You aren’t allowed to cook, I like living here and I don’t want it burnt down.” He scolded, turning back to the women, “what do you want?”

“Beans on toast? With- with cinnamon in the beans?” She added the last bit shyly, Captain America was asking her what she wanted to eat.

“I haven’t tried it with cinnamon before,” he got up, taking her hand and guiding her into the kitchen. “Is it any good?” He walked over the cupboard and got out the beans before the bread bin, Brooke nodded, standing awkwardly at the entrance to the kitchen, not sure where was a good place to be out the way while he was cooking. Steve observed this and put the items down before, giving her plenty of time to protest, lifting her up.

“I am too heavy for you to carry. Put me down!” Brooke giggled, enjoying someone that could pick her up.

“Oh, sweetheart, I have held onto a helicopter as it was trying to fly away once, you,” he removed one of his hands from her, “are no problem. I can put you on the bar if you’d feel more comfortable?” Brooke said she would, but missed the contact straight away. “Do you want anything special done with ya bread?” She shook her head, saying toast toasted in the toaster was fine. In no time, her cinnamoned beans and toast were ready, he passed her the plate as they returned to their seats. 

Most of the plates were empty at this point, but everyone stayed seated as Brooke and Steve ate. They talked about nothing until all the plates were empty and Clint and Natasha collected the plates and took them to the kitchen. “It’s their turn to clean up,” Tony explained. Once everything was tidy, they all settled on the sofas as Tony ordered dessert from his StarkPad, while waiting they watched reruns of The Big Bang Theory. Brooke had nestled herself in between Steve and Bucky, content in the warm cocoon they provided. She was yawning when dessert finally arrived, and Tony promised to give them a bad review for the delay. He unpacked the containers and boxes to reveal brownies, blondies and cupcakes and Brooke woke up for that.

“Sugar!” She laughed as she picked up a brownie. Everyone glanced around confusedly until Clint took them through the first half of their date.

“Our girl has a sweet-tooth, that’s cute,” Tony said.

“Not cute,” came the response, Brooke, by then had munched her way through a brownie and was getting through an iced cupcake, most of which was round her face. 

“Sure, doll,” Bucky snaked a metal arm around her waist, “ya know, ya suppose to eat the cakes not wear them?” With a flesh finger, he flicked his own tongue over the end and wiped around her mouth, ignoring her protests.

“Gee dad, staaawp,” she battered his hand away, turning into Steve to escape the onslaught. “Steve make him staaawp, ‘not a child,” the whining did nothing to prove her point.

“Dad? You sure I can’t be ‘daddy’?” Buck laughed at her reaction, she wrinkled her nose in disgust, that kink was not for her.

“Nope, nope, absolutely not, in fact, I’m gay now. Come, Natasha, we are going to run away together.” She got as far as half-standing before Steve’s hands pulled her down snorting at her retort, “guess not.” 

“Not going anywhere,” he squeezed her tighter “mine now.”

“Sure, caveman, just tell Icky McBucky over there to keep his fingers to himself.” She positioned herself so that her back was against the arm of the sofa and her feet were in the gap between the Captain and the Sergeant. During this, the other four mates were watching and laughing with the exchanges. As everyone finished, a comfortable silence blanketed them, all seven watching the TV. Bruce was the first to excuse himself to bed, followed by Clint and Nat then Tony. This left the three of them on the sofa, Brooke had fallen asleep curled against Steve’s shoulder and Bucky had slipped over to take her feet into his lap at some point.

“She told me about her ex, earlier, before she dropped.” Damn, Stevie, I wanted to find him and kill him.” He ran a fleshy hand through his hair, “she was abused by him, he cheated on her and called her names once she was only really partly under. She could hear him talking to her on the phone when she was under, questioned him and he made her a slave for three days, she said ‘cater to his every whim’. I don’t wanna know what that means, Stevie.” Steve reposited her in his arms, careful not to wake her up so she was straddling him, her face in his neck. 

“We got her now, Buck. She’s safe with us.” Steve moved his head to kiss his mate, “let’s take her to her room and go to bed.” He stood, supporting her, took her to her room as Bucky entered theirs. Steve pulled back the covers and detangled her limbs from around him, she let go and turned over, away from him making happy sounds as she went. “We go you, sweetheart.” He tucked her in and left the room.


	7. the morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Shorter chapter today and I'm afraid there is going to be a delay for the next chapter (probably not until the new year). My apologies, holiday season and all that, I'm going home to see family.  
> Trigger Warnings-  
> Past abusive relationship with slight violence. (Skip to after the italics if that affects you!)
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are welcome and accepted! -QueenGeek

A knocking at her door woke her up, “we are gonna go for a run, wanna come?” It was Steve sounding way too cheerful for this sort of time in the morning as he stood in the doorway.

“What time is it?” She grumbled, rolling over to see the time and skwint at Steve.

“It is 6 am.”

“Absolutely not!” She called back, no way was she getting up, let alone going for a _run_ at this time of day.

Steve smiled at her reaction, “fair enough if you need anything Tony and Bruce are in the other room. They aren’t fond of morning runs either.” With that, he grabbed the handle and gently closed the door as she went back to sleep.

_Brooke stood in the middle of her flat she once shared with Jett, the right hand absentmindedly rubbing her marked and bruised wrists from being in handcuffs not days earlier. She was getting out/ Today. She took one last glance, making sure she picked up the most important things, passport, her cards, and the few keepsakes that she managed to keep, despite him telling her to get rid of them. A suitcase was packed and parked by the door, a rucksack neatly placed on top, ready to go. She took a step forward. Freezing as she heard keys rattling on the other side of the door. He was back. A short, athletic man got the door open but came to a stop as he saw Brooke and her bags._

_“So, you’re leaving then?” He asked, glaring at her, he wound the earphones around his phone before setting it down on the side table. “You weren’t even going to tell me?” He sounded hurt but she knew better._

_Shaking her head, she answered, with as much confidence as she could, “I am going back to my parents.” She ducked her head, before making to walk past him. He grabbed her arm, squeezing hard, yanking her close to his side, she yelped as the grip tightened around previous injuries._

_“You aren’t going anywhere, you might be a shite Omega but you are just that, an Omega. My Omega and I say you are staying here.” Jett flung her back, causing her to stumble onto the floor._

_“Please no!” She raised her hands to protect herself from the attack._

A scream was caught in her throat as she sat bolt upright, sweat had pooled in her lower back and soaked into the waist of her joggers. The cold sweat made her shiver uncomfortably but the heat of sleeping in joggers forced her to shed them and throw them off the bed. Feeling exposed in just a t-shirt and pants, she dragged the duvet of the bed and onto the space between the bed and the wall. Making herself a secure den, feeling safe. Not wanting to go back to sleep, she located her phone and started to scroll aimlessly, getting lost in the social media drivel. It wasn’t until after nine did someone knocked on the door and cracked it open a little. “Brooke?” It was Clint, “Do you want some breakfast?” There was no answer. “Brooke?” He tried again, pushing the door open to look around the frame. “Shit,” he back out the room, not seeing his Omega anywhere, “Steve!?” The blonde ran into the pack room, calling for his mate.

The pair returned, Steve first clad in only a towel followed by Clint and Bucky. “Brook?” They called, she, stilled in her safe space, they were looking for her. They cared. She shot a hand up from where she was and then knelt up to face them.

“I’m here, sorry.”

“Ya didn’t look around the bed?” Bucky arched an eyebrow at the smaller man, Steve let go of the breath he was holding and retreated, mumbling about finishing his shower. “What were you doin’ there, doll?” The assassin softened, reaching a hand out to her that she took. He perched on the end of the bed and she sat next to him. Clint, embarrassed about his mistake, murmured an apology and left.

“I had a nightmare,” She replied simply.

He watched her for a moment, to see if she would continue before prompting, “want to tell me what it was about?” She shook her head in response, no need to relive it again. “So, why were you down there?”

She answered this one, “I needed a smaller space. A safe space. A hiding space.”

“Alright, I won’t press anymore, but you can talk to us. Alright?” Again, he gained a non-verbal response, she nodded her head yes.

“Bucky. I’m not wearing any bottoms.” That was one way to change the subject.

“No, no you aren’t, is this another come-on?” He grinned, his eyes never faulting down once.

“No! Not yet anyway. I mean, no it is not Buck.” His grin widened at her flustered words as she gained a blush. “Don’t grin at me like that!”

“I’m not lookin’ at you like anything, doll!” He rose his hands in surrender, laughing easily, “just my pretty little Omega wearing a shirt that I dressed her in yesterday.” She subconsciously folded her right arm over her chest and the left draped down to thumb the fabric on her hip.

“I should probably get dressed and come to breakfast,” Brooke rolled forward and onto her feet, silently grateful that the t-shirt fell to her mid-thigh. “Can you…?”

“Right, yeah, sure,” he got up and strode to the door, “see you in a min.” The door shut behind him and Brooke pulled out some clothes for the day, forgoing the shower for dry shampoo and deodorant, she did, brush her teeth. Sporting her favourite pair of rainbow dungarees and the Avengers hoodie she was wearing when she first met Steve. Coming out of her room, she spotted the others flitting around the dining table. Natasha sat at one end of the table with a half-eaten slice of jam toast on the plate, Bruce and Tony both nursed coffees, heads bowed together over a StarkPad. Bucky and Steve were cooking up bacon and eggs in the kitchen as Clint came up behind Brooke. She flicked herself around and would have punched Clint in the nose if he didn’t block it easily.

“Wooow, Brooke. Didn’t mean to startle you,” he held her fist loosely in his hand.

“Sorry, bad dream. Good morning, Clint,” she took her hand back gently. “Did you enjoy your icky morning run?”

He let the subject change, “It was good, you should come.”

“Nope, Brooke Thompson does not run.” She spun back around and waltzed toward the food. “Feed me, Seymore.” As Steve approached with bacon and fried bread as Bucky produced eggs and beans, plates balanced on his forearm.

Steve quirked an eyebrow, “I don’t understand that reference.”

“Little Shop of Horrors, Stevie, it’s a musical,” Tony stated without looking up.

Breakfast passed uneventfully, when it was cleaned up, they moved to the sofas putting on some American comedy. After a couple of episodes, Steve announced that it was time for the group workout session. “Nooooo,” Brooke whined, ducking more into Bucky who smirked at her response.

“Come on, doll, you know the rules.” She huffed before grumpily peeling herself off the sofa and to her room to change. Changing her dungarees out for some sports leggings but keeping top clothing on, she then met the pack by the elevator. Everyone was decked out in athletic gear, even Bruce had on a pair of sweatpants which made Brooke giggle. “Time to go,” Bucky asked JARVIS to take them to the gym which he obliged. Once there, Clint and Nat made a beeline for the ranges, Bruce went to get a yoga mat for his meditation and yoga and Tony went for the treadmill. Steve and Bucky then turned to Brooke and Steve said:

“We are down here generally until lunch but you can leave after forty-five to an hour if you’re done.”

“What do you want to do?” Bucky asked, gesturing around.

The gym itself had everything, from the standard equipment of weights (heavier for Steve and Bucky) to an area of mats to spar on and weapons lined up neatly on an internal wall. Like upstairs, one-way windows surrounded the space making it light and airy, it also had several internal walls for bathrooms, storage, and to generally split up the space.

“I have no idea,” she answered honestly, looking lost with the number of options.

“You threw a decent right hook at Clint earlier,” Brooke’s neck became heated with embarrassment, “wanna spar with me?” Bucky offered, sticking out a hand.

Brooke laughed at the suggestion, “the Winter Soldier just offered to fight me. I cannot fight, he scared me, it was reflex.”

“Call it what you want, doll. Scared you’d hurt me?”

“Completely the opposite, to be honest,” she rubbed the back of her neck, looking at Steve for support.

“I think it would be beneficial for you to learn how to fight, Brooke.” Steve confessed, “considering who your mates are, we do lead fairly dangerous lives.”

“Okay, fine. Teach me.”


	8. the training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo! Thank you all for your patience, Christmas has been crazy. If you're in the UK you'll understand, and if not, our government is rubbish. Ahhh Corona. 
> 
> Anyway, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, all mistakes are mine and I shall get back into regular updates soon! -QueenGeek. X

Walking over the padded floor, butterflies fluttered in Brooke’s stomach, she was about to learn how to fight with a superhero for a trainer. In contrast, Bucky looked at ease as he toed off his trainers and socks, leaving them at the side of the mats. Copying the action, she gingerly scrunching her toes against the floor, joining him in the middle.

“Alright, doll. Punch me,” he opened his arms wide, the blacktop he wore pulled tight against his chest.

Brooke’s eyebrows rose, standing there completely dumbfounded. “Sorry?” Her hands coming up to her wring in front of her.

“Don’t think about it, just take a swing at me.” She fell into a half-arsed fight pose, legs bending at the knee to give her some stability and her arms rose to cover her face making loose fists. Taking a moment, she exhaled and threw a right hook which Bucky ducked under lazily. “Try again,” a smirk plastered on his face. Brooke reset herself and punched again, the older man blocked with a strong left arm which traveled down to grab the hem of Brooke’s shirt while stepping forward with his left leg, making her off-balanced, the right leg moving in between the back of her legs and the left moving a second time to make her fall. She blew a strand of hair out of her face while Bucky, whose smirk hasn’t left his face, bearing over her. She took the hand offered and stood back on her feet. This time, instead of creating space between them, the assassin waited for Brooke to set herself then silently circled her; his eyebrows pulled together as he assessed her stance. As he completed one rotation, on the second he started correcting her, kicking her legs further apart with a comment of, “a blind puppy should be able to run in between your legs. Bend them, you straighten you lose power, do that and you’re dead.” Moving to her side he positioned her chest over her hips, the cooler metal hand fleeting dragged over her shoulder and around her back as he continued round. “You want your centre of gravity to be low and in your hips,” he muttered, after a moment, he came to stand facing her. 

“Why did you let me do that if it was wrong?” Brooke whined, not falling out of her position.

“So, I could see what I was working with. Not bad for someone who hasn’t done this before.”

“But…?”

His mouth moved into a small smile, “but you project what you’re doing before you do it, you aren’t putting as nearly as much force behind it as you could do.”

“Don’t wanna hurt you?” she said to the floor.

He reached forward to tip her chin back up, “you couldn’t hurt me if you tried, doll.” The intention was supposed to be reassuring but it was more of a challenge than anything. 

“Now,” he relaxed back again, “punch me, twist your hips with your back foot as you do. Aim for the solar plexus on me, you can’t reach the face with the height difference.”

“Hey! I shall have you know that I am the tallest of my family.”

“That’s like saying you’re the tallest dwarf then,” Steve jabbed from the modified weights.

“Do you understand that reference?”

“In fact, I do,” Steve finished before going back to lifting, gesturing for Brooke to go back to Bucky.

“Don’t think about it,” Bucky whispered. 

She didn’t, she threw the punch from her hips, twisting her right foot as she went extending her right arm and aiming to Bucky’s sternum. He deflected it easily, blocking it in a circular motion to direct it away from him. Grasping her forearm, he yanked her forward, he lightly connected his foot to her side. They reset and the next half-hour passed with much the same, Brooke throwing punches, Bucky would block, counter-attack then correct what she did wrong. It wasn’t until she had landed on her back for the umpteenth time that gracelessly rolled away from her partner and clambered to her feet several meters away from the soldier. 

“Steeeeeeve,” she panted, “Steve he’s being mean.”

“That seems to be a running trait between you two,” he commented, putting the weights down he had been curling, untying his trainers, he came to stand next to Brooke on the mat. “What do you want me to do about it this time?” 

She wiped her face on the bottom of her t-shirt, the other arm coming to cover her exposed stomach before it settles back down. “Get him?”

Steve smiled down at her and nodded “get him.” What followed was a fury of punches, kicks, and blocks from the pair of super soldiers. A right hook from Bucky had Steve duck under the arm and double-tap into Bucky’s side. He retaliated with a roundhouse kicked aimed at the Captain’s head who caught the ankle and forced it up. Buck grunted at the stretch but leaped to join the other foot behind Steve’s head and used his weight to drag them both to the floor. Once there, Bucky pinned the other underneath him, much to Brooke’s dismay. With a cry, the small woman jumped on Bucky’s back with the intention of getting him off Steve, but he was quicker. Rounding on her and spinning them both so she ended up pinned with her arms above her head a couple of meters away from Steve. 

“Don’t yell when you sneak attack someone, doll, it removes the element of surprise,” he playfully chastised, kissing her forehead. Realising what he did, he sat back on his heels “sorry, was that alright?”

“Of course, Buck,” she smiled up at him.

“If that’s the case,” Steve crawled over to sit behind Brooke’s head, looming over her, he kissed over the same spot as Bucky. “Beautiful.”

Brooke found a sudden interest in the tiles on the ceiling, ignoring the heat from her cheeks, she began to wriggle under their gazes. The two shared a look over her and Steve quickly got a hold of her wrists and pinned them with one hand. “Hey!” She protested, “let me up!”

“Nope,” Bucky popped the ‘p’, “not until you accept the compliment.”

“I do!”

“That didn’t sound truthful to me, Buck. What do you think?”

“No,” he placed his hands on either side of her waist, her breathing hitched, don’t do it, Bucky, her inner voice screamed. “No, I don’t think it was.” He cocked on eyebrow at her reaction, smirking, “ticklish?”

“Yes, very. So, don’t you dare!” She growled at him, throwing her head back to glare up at Steve, “traitor.” That did it, Bucky’s fingers started ghosting her sides as Brooke wiggled. “Nooooo!” The pressure increased and she burst into laughter, “Buck, getofme! Son of a bitch.” She twisted underneath them as the pair easily held her down, “Steve,” she laughed, “you’re a bloody traitor, let me up!”

“Language, sweetheart,” he warned. It was only when Natasha came over, did the tickling stop, she dug her perfectly shaped nails into Steve’s sides which meant he let go of Brooke. When her hands were free, the woman retaliated against Bucky and went for his sides, no reaction, his chest, no reaction, his neck, nothing. 

“Not ticklish there, doll.”

“No, but he is here though!” Tony had walked over during the tickle attack and saw his opportunity to pounce; and that he did, pounce, onto Bucky’s feet. Bucky howled and kicked back against Tony, “you little shite,” he swore swinging one leg off Brooke to avoid Tony’s hands. 

“Strike one, Buck,” Steve said, having stopped Nat’s attack resulting in his arms around her waist and her sat in between his legs. 

“He provoked me!” Buck argued, his arm gesturing over to Tony who sat there was a slightly smug look on his face. 

“Strike to you too, Tony.”

“Are we done for the day?” Brooke asked, rolling over onto her stomach and propping herself up with her elbows.

“You can be done; I think Bucky and Tony could do with a little more time to work out this weird anger that’s come outta nowhere.” Steve rocked him and Nat to their feet, offering a hand to Brooke who ungracefully got to her feet.

“Come, милый, I’ll show you where the towels are so you can shower.”


	9. the lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I know it's late! Life is a bitch. Sorry. But it's here now! Gonna try and update regular but we shall see, apologies. As always, kudos and comments are welcome. All mistakes are mine and I hope you'll like it.-QueenGeek

As the girls left, Steve rounded on Bucky and Tony who had climbed to their feet and stood apart from each other. “I am not sure what is wrong between you two but you are either going to tell me now or I shall spank it the heck outta ya both.” He blazed at the pair, eyes darting between the men. Neither said anything for a moment then both started at once.  
“Tony is being a complete prick about the time he spent with Brooke as it tryin’ to out-seat me from being number two-”  
“Bucky-a-roo here is being a jealous little baby about the date I had with Brooke, despite her moving in and I am not trying to get to number two, I am quite happy-”  
“Oh, pfft, that’s completely what you are doin’! Every time you talk to anyone you are weaving it in and braggin’.”  
“-where I am, so what if I want to talk about the date. You’re forgetting that we’ve known her for a short amount of time-”  
“Enough!” Steve shouted, putting a hand up to stop them, “I understand where you’re both coming from. Buck, hun, no one is trying to take your position in the pack, you are where you are for a reason. I am sure we can ask Brooke to continue to go on dates with the rest of us. And Tony, you have been keeping on a little about the date, I know you’re excited but could you tone it down a bit until we’ve all had a chance?” They both nodded soberly, taking in what Steve had said, “can you both apologise to each other please so we can all shower?” The pair mumbled ‘sorry’ at each other before taking Steve’s hand and being taken to the bathroom.  
Meanwhile, Nat had finished her shower one towel wrapped around her chest and another in her hair. She was at the sinks, untangling a hairdryer that was in the cabinet below, and pugging it into the sockets. Brooke’s towel was on a sink beside her, a pink fluffy towel, neatly folded. Brooke was still in the shower, singing softly as she used some of Natasha’s products, mentally, she noted to ask someone if she could go to Walmart to get some of her own bathroom stuff. She didn’t hear the others come in and gasped as she stepped out wet and very much naked.   
“Jesus,” she snatched the towel and covered herself quickly, clutching the pink cloth to her chest, a matching-colored blush tainting her cheeks and running down her neck. Steve’s ears had turned red and his eyes adverted to the ceiling, while Tony and Bucky giggled like teenagers. “Stop staring at me!” Brooke turned around, exposing her bum which she hurriedly reposited the towel to cover. “God damn it, please stop looking at me!” She could feel the rising panic in her chest and making her way to her throat as she fumbled. The others took the hint and followed Steve’s example to look at the ceiling intently while Brooke tied the towel securely. Once covered, she apologised for swearing and panicking which the others dismissed easily and started to peel away their clothes for the shower. Feeling uncomfortable, Brooke held her towel tight and jogged out of the bathroom to the lift, and asked JARVIS to take her to their floor. She fidgeted in the lift, her fingers curling around the edges of the fabric, it was only once she arrived at the floor that her hands stilled and she stopped steps out of the lift. The panic quelled now that she was alone, after taking a couple of deep breaths she made her way to her room and pulled on her clothes from earlier and put the towel on the rack deeming it fine for a few more days and doesn’t need washing just yet. She wandered out of her room, leaving her hair to dry around her shoulders, and greeted by Natasha preparing lunch in the kitchen.  
“Are you feeling better, милый? You seemed upset,” she frowned cutting into a crusty bread loaf.   
“Yeah, sorry. Not ready for everyone to see me without clothes on yet.” She shrugged, coming to sit on the counter beside Nat.   
“I understand that,” she smiled, “can you get the tomatoes, lettuce, and chicken out of the fridge please?”  
“Yeah, sure,” Brooke hopped off the counter and walked open to the oversized fridge and pulled out the ingredients, and dumps them on the side.   
“Thanks, now can you slice the tomatoes?”  
“Sure, where are the knives?” One was produced seemingly from nowhere in front of her, she muttered thanks and the pair settled into a comfortable silence.

Down at the gym, Tony and Bucky had finished their shower and had toweled their selves dry with the help of each other and waiting for Steve to come out. Bucky had lifted the smaller man up to sit next to the sinks and was kissing him fiercely. “How could you take my spot? You love this don’t you?” The assassin growled into Tony’s mouth, drawing out a small whine. “You love being underneath me, underneath Stevie.” That did it, Tony buried his hands in Bucky’s wet hair, drawing his head closer with a groan. He titled his head back and allowed Bucky access to his neck which the other took full liberty of, nipping and kissing every part that he could reach.   
“Damn, Buck,” Tony moaned to the ceiling, “you know how hard this makes me.”  
Bucky hummed in agreement, trailing his lip down his neck and to his chest ignoring Tony’s nipples as they weren’t reactive. He left a wet trail as he lowered himself further, ending on his knees in front of the genius. Gazing up through his eyelashes, Bucky licked a long strip along Tony’s dick, drawing out another moan. Steve had stepped out of the shower, leaning against the door as he rubbed a towel over his body, watching the pair. “What do you think I should do to him, Stevie?”  
“Hmmm, I have a few ideas. For both of you,” Steve discarded his towel in the sink and stalked over, kissing Tony over Bucky before bending down to capture the other’s lips. “We are gonna haf to be quick as I can hear the girls making lunch upstairs. I’m gonna kiss Tony’s neck until he has to wear turtlenecks for meetings for weeks, Buck, can you suck him?” Tony shuddered as Steve attached himself to his neck, sucking over red marks already formed by Bucky, and the other veteran began swirling his tongue around the head of Tony’s dick.   
“Don’t tease! S-Steve he’s, ahh, teasing,” Tony choked out, one of his hands gripping the edge of the sink and the other clasped in the blonde’s hair, who chuckled at his words. With that, Buck swallowed him down, the head of his dick hitting the back of Buck’s throat. “Damn it, Buck,” after that, the super soldiers worked together to reduce Tony to a babbling mess underneath them. It didn’t take long for Tony to come, eyes rolling back into his head and crying out Steve and Bucky’s names. The orgasm left him feeling floaty, not a subspace place but that post-orgasm bliss that, when and if a dom submitted to their partners, could leave them feeling like this for a half-hour or so. Bucky and Steve shared a silent conversation that resulted in them forgoing their orgasms to support Tony, getting spare clothes out of the wardrobe, and helping the smaller man into loose boxers, jogging trousers, and one of their t-shirts that Tony moved to bury his nose in. The pair then took turns holding Tony as they dressed in similar attire, before heading upstairs for lunch.

There, on the table were a stack of sandwiches that the girls had made, a few bowls of crisps and fruit placed in between the plates, and a single plate of cake in the middle. Clint and Bruce had seen the scene playing out in the gym bathroom and come up to use the main one, and came out of the bedroom with wet hair and in comfortable clothes.   
“This looks lovely, girls,” Steve commented, dragging Tony onto his lap who was more than happy to sit there, and giggled as Steve got his food for him. “He’s floating,” he said to no one in particular.  
“Yeah, no wonder, look what you did to his neck!” Clint smirked helping himself to a couple of sandwiches and handfuls of crisps.   
“Jealous?” Bucky answered, settling down next to the archer and wrapping an arm around his shoulder, “we can do something later if you want? Stevie and I stopped as Tony went down,” he growled into his ear, getting a shiver.  
“Yes, Sir,” Clint agreed, nodding enthusiastically which earns him a laugh from Steve and Bucky.   
The rest of lunch past with small talk about plans from the rest of the day, Bruce was going down to the lab again and would ask Tony to join him when he wasn’t giggling. Clint said that he had important plans with two ‘really cool guys’ and Bucky and Steve said something similar. Nat said she hadn’t anything solid planned, and Brooke took the chance to ask if she could go to the supermarket and pick up some of her own shower gel and shampoo and stuff as she was going to run out soon. Steve agreed and says that Nat has to go with her, stay in her sights and keep her phone on.


End file.
